As enterprises move from paper-based systems to more economical paperless environments, new barriers are presented that must be overcome with new technology. Business transactions, agreements and authorizations are some examples of events that require one or more person's assent, evidenced by that person's signature, that must be electronically perpetuated in a paperless system. Perpetuation is required to maintain the commercial quality of permanence that is required to support audit, evidentiary and enforcement requirements.
In October 2000, the federal Electronic Signatures in Global and National Commerce Act (also known as “E-Sign”) was enacted. The new law broadly authorizes electronic records and electronic signatures as being legally effective. The existence of this new law makes business transactions conducted electronically easier to enforce. Therefore, a major barrier for conducting electronic business transactions has been removed, and greater proliferation of electronic business transactions will no doubt be seen in the marketplace.
While solutions have been found as to how to use and store electronic signatures, problems still exist because many business transactions, although conducted electronically, still require instances wherein the electronic signature and the document with which it is incorporated must be printed. As with other aspects of electronic transactions, methods must be created by which documents can be printed indicating a valid signature affixed to the document. These methods must insure that an electronic signature printed with a document is authentic and that the document on which it appears conforms exactly to the document that was signed by the signer(s) of the document.